Death is His Bliss
by Blackblooded
Summary: "Did you see what will happen? If we fight again... We're both going to die." The final battle between Sasuke and Naruto has begun, but as Naruto fights with his brother he sees the most beautiful woman in watching them, Death. "All it takes is one kiss and we can be together forever." Will Naruto give in to the love of his life now that he is immortal. Fem Kyuubi, NaruxDeath
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto, it belongs to my nigga Kishi**

**Chapter 1: Its Time**

**5 Years After the Fourth Shinobi War**

"Hokage-sama, its time." said Sakura as she looked to the chair facing opposite of her. Above the chair she could see a piece of blond hair peeking over. The Hokage sighed and asked "Are you ready Sakura?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I have prepared myself for this day for a long time." Standing up out of the chair the Hokage looked at the village around him. He stared at the children running out of the academy to their parents. He then looked to the market district and saw all the people going about their day. Finally, he looked to the gate and saw the man that he called his brother in all but blood.

Standing at the gate, Uchiha Sasuke looked at the Hokage Tower, knowing Naruto was looking directly at him. He was surrounded by ANBU, who were making sure he would not try anything. He looked at Konoha around him, he smiled as he remembered the days him and Naruto would argue here. Mostly it was Naruto yelling at him, but he could still had a slight feeling of nostalgia from being back here. The only thing that stopped his happy thoughts in his tracks was the thought of why he was here. His smile turned into a frown as he clenched his fist and remembered how Itachi was used by Konoha. He may have wonderful memories here, but he had to avenge his brother.

Naruto walked around his desk and looked at Sakura who had a saddened smile on her face. A tear trailed down her eye as she looked at Naruto for one of the last times. She took in his appearance so she would never forget. He was wearing a yellow long jacket very similar to the one he has in chakra mode. Underneath he wore a black shirt with the Uzumaki spiral in front. His pants were golden like the color of his jacket with black shinobi shoes to finish his attire.

Naruto placed his hand to her cheek and wiped away her tears. "Its ok Sakura-chan. We'll all meet again one day." said Naruto as he looked up pointing to the ceiling. "You baka" said Sakura as she wrapped her arms around Naruto and cried in his chest. Naruto simply hugged her and smiled. "Lets go say goodbye to everyone else shall we?" Naruto then kissed Sakura on her cheek "I've always loved you Sakura. You remember that." Sakura with tears still trailing down her eyes smiled and nodded.

As they walked out the room, Sakura held his hand and leaned on Naruto for support. Knowing that the man she loved and her best friend were about to battle one last time, she could barely stand while walking. She still remembered the day under the Samurai Bridge. The day Naruto revealed the day him and Sasuke would die.

**FLASHBACK**

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

The collision of the two jutsu caused both Naruto and Sasuke to fly backwards. Kakashi quickly slips out of the full nelson Naruto's bunshin applied and caught the real Naruto. Zetsu swiftly got behind Sasuke and stopped him from colliding with the rocky cliff.

"You... When did you-" Sasuke was cut off when Zetsu answered "I've been watching your back for quite a while now. Tobi ordered me to hang around and keep my presence hidden from you." Zetsu then looked to Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura. "We're in trouble no matter how you slice it." 'I better call him... I don't think we can get away alone' thought Zetsu.

"I told you to get out of here, Naruto!" yelled Kakashi

"Now... I'm certain" said Naruto with confidence in his voice.

"Certain of what? What the hell are you talking about?!"

Naruto and Sasuke looked deep into each other's eyes. Sasuke knew what Naruto was certain of, but he denied it with all his being. Tobi appeared to the surprise of everyone excluding Zetsu. "I thought I told you to come back and rest" said Tobi.

'Madara' thought Kakashi

Tobi looked over to Naruto and the rest. "The Nine-Tails... When we do fight them, it'll be in a more suitable place. For now we retreat."

"Let me handle them. We have to capture the Nine-Tails sometime, right?" While saying this, Zetsu began to make clones appear from under the water. All the clones had a look of bloodlust in their eyes, begging to kill something, anything.

'First Madara, now Zetsu... I can't handle them both alone, what do I do here?' thought Kakashi

"No Zetsu, I don't think you'll be able to capture Naruto. You're not really a front-line fighter, the Nine-Tails is too much. We'll leave that hunt to Sasuke. It should be more entertaining. Plus I'm worried about Kisame, go check up on him. And regroup with you blacker half on the way."

"Aye aye, sir" said Zetsu

Naruto started to walk towards Sasuke "Naruto..." said Kakashi as he looked to him as he walked past. "I know... But first there's something I need to say to Sasuke."

"Come on Sasuke" said Tobi

"Wait" answered Sasuke. He stood on his feet in the water below them. He and Naruto met eyes once more, looking deep into each other's eyes.

"Sasuke, do you remember what you told me back in the Valley of the End? About Top-Class Shinobi?" Sasuke thought back to the day he fought Naruto at the Valley, remembering every word he told his blond enemy. Naruto continued "One direct clash later, I understood a lot more. We've become Top-Class Shinobi, Sasuke. Both of Us. So tell me... Did you see what was in my heart? How I really feel? Did you see what will happen? If we fight again... We're both going to die."

Hearing these words shocked Sakura. She looked at Naruto, then Sasuke. She knew she couldn't handle if either of them died. Yes she tried to kill Sasuke, but in the end she couldn't kill him because she loved him too much. Naruto was her best friend, the man that's been by her side supporting her since their days in the Academy.

"Our battle will be inevitable if you attack the leaf. So keep your hatred, let it fester... And hit me with it full force. I'm the only one who can bear the full brunt of your hate! It's my job, no one else's! I'll bear the burden of your hatred... AND WE'LL DIE TOGETHER!"

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Sasuke remembered it so vividly. "Die together, so thats what you think will happen? Well you're in for a big surprise my friend." Done talking to himself and reminiscing, Sasuke looked to the ANBU around him and asked "Is there anyway I can take one last look around Konoha, you now before it becomes ash?" asked Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

The ANBU with a Inu mask looked at him with his head to the side. He sighed and answered "Yes actually, Hokage-sama told us you have free reign to go where ever you want, no bodyguard required. We advise that you at least not scare the civilians, chunin or genin. They unaware of today's events."

Sasuke was surprised to hear the ANBU say this. With shock in his eyes, Sasuke walked down the street heading towards his old home, the Uchiha Compound

**WITH NARUTO AND SAKURA**

They walked down the stairs to see all his friends and loved ones in the lobby. Everyone standing in a group awaiting their Hokage and friend, Uzumaki Naruto.

Finally making it to the bottom of the stairs, Naruto was immediately tackled by Hyuuga Hinata. "Please, Please Naruto-kun don't do this. We can all go together, you don't have to do this alone." sobbed Hinata as she cried in his chest. Naruto lightly started to rub her hair, trying his best to comfort her. He stood her up with himself as she continued to cry in his hold. He then lightly pulled her away and put his hands to her cheeks. He wiped away her tears with his thumbs and smiled at her. He slowly drew closer to her face and gently kissed her. This calmed her down to an extent. She no longer shed a tear after she felt his warm lips touch hers. "Just like Sakura, I will always love you. I've never stopped loving you even after we went our separate ways. Also, I'll always be with you, here." Naruto put his finger to her chest and pointed to her heart.

Now calmed down, Hinata smiled to Naruto and held his hand along with Sakura. The trio walked to the rest of group in hand. Naruto could see the saddened smiles of everyone in the lobby. Lee, Tenten, Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai and her child, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Anko, Iruka, Shizune, Ayame and Teuchi. Naruto smiled at the group and said "How about we all go on one last walk through Konoha?" Everyone nodded and agreed to his idea.

As they walked down the streets, everyone smiled and said hello to their Hokage, unaware of this being the last time they will never see him again. Naruto greeted them back. Feeling shocked at his happy mood, Ino asked "How can you be happy, Naruto-kun?"

"He's not mostly happy Ino." stated Shikamaru "He's putting on a face so no one has to worry." Hearing this, this, Ino now understood. "That's not true Shikamaru" said Naruto to everyone's surprise. "I'm actually am mostly happy. Yes I am sad I won't see you all for a long time, but I get to finally take all the hatred out of Sasuke and bring him home. Even if that home is not Konoha."

"Words that one would only hear from you Naruto-kun" said a certain red-headed Kazekage as he and his siblings appeared in a sand shunshin. Naruto turned around smiled while walking towards his friend. "Gaara! Its good to see you" Naruto grabbed his arms and wrapped him in a hug. Gaara broke the hug and looked at Naruto with sadness.

"Don't worry so much Gaara, I got this." Naruto pointed his thumb to his chest. "Don't lie to me Naruto-kun, Temari told me what will happen when you fight Sasuke." Naruto looked at Temari as she looked to the ground. "I had to tell him Naruto, you're Gaara's best friend." "Its ok Temari"

"Well since you're here, how about you join us in our walk?"

"Of course Naruto."

As they walked around Konoha Naruto suddenly took a left, taking Sakura and Hinata along with him. They came upon the entrance to the Uchiha Compound. As he walked in, Hinata and Sakura let go of his hands. "What are you doing Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata. Naruto turned around and said "Well, this is where our walk ends." He turned back around. started walking and waved goodbye. "I'll see you guys later"

"Naruto-kun, wait we-" Hinata was interrupted as Kurenai placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. Hinata then looked sadly at the figured that began to fade away into the compound.

Kakashi was the first of the group to walk away. Everyone looked at him and he said "I don't know about you guys, but I think I'm going to go watch one of the greatest fights in Shinobi History."

"You know where they are fighting?" asked Ayame

"The place where gods lie, the place that where brothers die" answered Kakashi. The answer then came to everyone's mind as their eyes became wide.

**WITH SASUKE**

He hadn't been here in ages. Sasuke was in his home, looking at the dried up blood stain of his parents. "It wasn't your fault, you were forced to do it, nee-san" Sasuke knelt down and touched his the decaying blood. He closed his eyes and as he started to remember the day the blood was spilled, he sensed someone's chakra nearby. He walked out his old home and ten meters away stood the Hokage of Konoha.

"Hello Naruto"

"Hello Sasuke. How about we walk instead of shunshin, it'll make our last minutes longer?"

"Fine, but you're only prolonging your imminent death." Sasuke then walked over to Naruto and they began to leave the compound. 'Maybe Sasuke, just maybe' thought Naruto.

As they got to the entrance of the compound, Naruto was surprised to see Sakura still standing there, waiting on them. "Why are you here, Sakura? You should be with the others."

"I told them I was going home. I just had to see the both of you one last time." Tears began to show on the edge of her eyes. "This won't be the last time you see me, Sakura-chan." said Sasuke. She looked to him with a confused face. Her eyes were angry with Sasuke but her mouth showed a smile.

"Stop it Sakura. If I was in Sasuke's position, I would probably do the same thing. If Konoha ever used Iruka-sensei or Baa-chan, kami rest her soul, like they did Itachi then I would have destroyed Konoha in a second. If anything, I understand why Sasuke is doing this."

"Well, can I walk with you guys. Until you start. We'll be like the old Team 7 again." To this, even Sasuke nodded and smiled.

When they finally made it to the Valley of the End, Naruto turned to Sakura. "In a day or two, Konohamaru will be coming back from his mission. I want you to tell him what happened and reveal him being the next Hokage. He has grown strong and worthy of the title ever since he made jounin. Lastly, a week from today, I want you to reveal what has happened here. Reveal the truth about Itachi and tell everyone of his sacrifice." He then turned to Sasuke "You may think this will slander the Uchiha name but it will not, Sasuke. It will tell the sacrifices they have made for the village. The fact that one Uchiha was willing to massacre his own family to save the village will show how much the Uchiha sacrifice for Konoha's well-being."

"I will Naruto."

"And you tell them to treat the last of the Uchiha with respect. Tell the village if they so much as hurt my nephew I will rain rasengans from the skies." Naruto smiled and began to rub Sakura's belly. Sakura looked at her stomach and smiled. As a favor to Naruto she became pregnant with Sasuke's child, confirming it three weeks ago. She couldn't let the Uchiha bloodline die out. The world would need a new Sage of the Six Paths one day, even after Naruto has ended the conflict throughout the world.

She walked over to Sasuke and kissed him on the cheek. She smiled sadly and said "I'll miss you, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke gave her a smirk and held her hand. "I told you Sakura, I will see you again" She slowly backed away slowly letting go of his hand. "I know you will Sasuke, I know you will."

"Now go on, get out of here. You don't want to be here for this." Sakura nodded and walked away crying her eyes out.

Naruto and Sasuke walked on the water together. Naruto stood on the side of the First Hokage, Senju Hashirama. Sasuke stood on the side of Uchiha Madara. "You feel that Naruto, all the chakra around us? Looks like we're putting on a show."

"Don't you hurt them Sasuke." said Naruto with a growl.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of them later. Right now, the only person I want to kill is you." Sasuke's smirking started to get on Naruto fucking nerves.

"Enough talk" said Naruto as he through off his Hokage jacket. "We go all out! No holding back! You understand!?" Naruto created twenty shadow clones, all battle ready. Sasuke immediately activated his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and unsheathed his Kusanagi. Sasuke ran towards Naruto and the clones, Naruto and his clones ran towards Sasuke.

"You're still talking Naruto!" Sasuke drew his blade back to his side and slashed forward when...

**ENDING NOTES**

Aren't I an asshole :) Well this is a new fanfiction I'm doing along with The Day Shinobi Died. Review and tell me what you think. If I can get at least two reviews, I'll continue. Until then, it will be on standby. See ya'll niggas next time.


	2. Chapter 2: The Death of Two Brothers

**Surprise Niggas! Since this story broke my personal records, I decided to post it next day.**

**HPotter-Forever: This fic will not consist of time-travel. It will have humongous time skips though. You will understand why once you read the chapter below.**

**Chapter 2: The Death of Two Brothers**

"Today is a glorious day. After years of waiting, their souls will be mine." She hovered above the water and slowly glided towards the black haired man. She floated around him, examining his body. "Handsome" she said as she softly touched his arm. "The Infamous Dark Avenger. Your heart is like ice and filled with hatred." She looked into his chest. "What is this?" She put her hand in his chest and pulled out a small orb of light. She inspected it as if it were unique. "You have goodness in your heart, maybe for her..." she floated over to the pink haired kunoichi hiding in the bushes. "Or is it him?" She quickly made her way to his blonde opponent. "It has to be one or the other for this is too small to be the affection for two people." She went back to Sasuke and placed the orb back in his chest.

She drifted over to Naruto and began to inspect his body as well. "Oh, the Uzumaki are always fine looking men." She placed her arm on his right cheek iand looked him in the eyes. "Your eyes give off such a wonderful brightness. I believe it could even quench my void ones." She lightly trailed her a finger down his chest. "The Child of Prophecy. The number of times we have met have been uncountable, you have come closer to me more than anyone in existence." She looked to his heart. "Full of light as always Uzumaki-san, but I can see that sliver of hatred for the Uchiha. It is tiny but it is still hatred nonetheless." She then whispered in his ear "You will be my most prized one, you can't comprehend how much I want your soul."

Floating back above the two shinobi, she was surprised when someone's hand touched her shoulder. Turning around she looked at the woman in white. Her opposite in everything, Kami. "What are you doing here Kami-sama?" asked the grim reaper. "I'm sorry but, you can't have him, he's too important."

"What are you talking about?! I've been waiting years for this day and you're going to tell me I can't have one of the most-"

"_The_ most important soul" she calmly stated "He needs to be alive. If I allow him to die, the Uchiha will live with noone to keep them in check. The Uchiha and the Senju are the balance of this world. The Uchiha if gone unchecked, will pull the world into complete and utter darkness. The Senju if gone unchecked, will pull the world into complete bliss. This would make it heaven on earth. They need each other. That is why I must keep Naruto-san alive."

"But-"

"After Karin of the Uzumaki clan died during the Fourth Shinobi World War, Naruto-san here became the last of his clan. He is the last clan related to the Senju that died out with their previous Hokage, Senju Tsunade. If Naruto dies, the Uchiha will take this world, plunging it into darkness. But, if Naruto is alive then he can serve his purpose of keeping them in check."

"I'm not doing it, I'm not going to give him to you! I have waited patiently for this day. Your so called Day of Stability. You told me once they died, that would be the end. With an Uchiha growing up with Senju morals, the world would be fine. But now you doubt your own judgement. The almighty Kami doubts herself. You can go fuck yourself because I'm taking Naruto!" she exclaimed with anger in her voice. She quickly tried to dash for Naruto when she was stopped in her tracks.

Kami appeared in front of her and put a hand up signifying her to halt. "I understand how you feel Shin-chan. So, because I love you with all my heart I will put in a stipulation. After this fight with Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto will become immortal to keep the world in balance. But, he will only be able to die through two instances. The first instance, if he wishes to die accepting your essence through a kiss. This does not mean if he kisses you he will die, he must accept the essence that comes from the kiss. Secondly, only an Uchiha can kill him. He will suffer wounds like any other man, but will not feel pain if not inflicted from an Uchiha. Also, he will not regenerate when battling an Uchiha. Is this reasonable, Shin-chan?"

"Yes Kami-sama, it is reasonable" said the Shinigami as she looked to Naruto.

**WITH NARUTO AND SASUKE**

"You're still talking Naruto!" Sasuke drew his blade back to his side and slashed forward when...

Out from under Sasuke a clone came out the water and delivered an uppercut. Sasuke flew high but balanced himself. As he was in the air he sped through hand seals. _Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu!_ A giant flaming dragon was directed straight at Naruto and his clones. The real Naruto quickly leaped out the way, but Sasuke was right on him with his Kusanagi ready to strike. Naruto quickly took out a kunai and blocked the blade.

Sasuke started putting lighting into the blade and began to cut through Naruto's kunai. Thinking quickly, Naruto elbowed Sasuke in the face and separated the two. He immediately threw the half sliced kunai. Sasuke dodged the sharp weapon effortlessly.

Suddenly, the kunai poof into smoke to reveal there was a clone in the shadow of the kunai. Now behind Sasuke, the clone threw four shuriken at his target. Sasuke sensed the clone being behind him and knew this technique all too well. He helped create the surprise attack during their mission in Nami no Kuni. Sasuke was about to block the shuriken, now less than a foot in his face. To his surprise the shuriken poofed into smoke, in its place were four Naruto clones, two of whom were forming rasengans.

The clones pushed the jutsu at sasuke with all their force, but the lightning laced blade just would not give. They pushed harder than ever but the sword fought back just as hard. Then a smirk was seen on Sasuke's face much to the clones irritation.

On the water, Naruto was looking at the battle above him while going into Sage Mode. Once complete, he started to feel his surroundings. He created twenty more clones and ordered them to instigate in the battle being waged. Once all the clones were close to Sasuke, they all suddenly dispersed in an explosion of electricity. Naruto's eyes went wide seeing this.

'He created a Raiton Kage Bunshin and had it detonate itself, but when did he create...' Then it hit him 'It must have been after his fire jutsu.' thought Naruto. He searched around for the real Sasuke. He looked to his sides, down to the water and up at above him, but Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. A quick blur passed by him and he was cut deep across his chest, the cut started to regenerate, but another slash to his chest halted it. A cut to his left calf, a clip to his left upper thigh, a slash to his right arm, a slice to his abdomen and a dice to his right knee. Naruto had enough and thought now was the time to end both of their suffering.

He concentrated on everything around him... there he was running towards him. He jumped into the air just in time for Sasuke to miss. Creating two shadow clones, Naruto began to work on his jutsu. Finally finished, Naruto threw the jutsu. _Futon: Choodama Rasenshuriken!_ Sensing Sasuke was jumping up towards him, the jutsu went straight down below.

'There is no way to dodge, I'll have to block. _Susanoo_' Susanoo appeared around him just in the niche of time. The giant Rasenshuriken plowing into Susanoo's Shield. Pushing back, Sasuke was able to use his Susanoo's Sword and plow it into the center of the rasengan. He turned himself and the rasengan around and chunked it into the water.

It was quiet for a moment. Silence winning this turn of the battle. Not even the creatures of the forest spoke during the battle of gods. The silence was obliterated as the water launched up due to the explosion of the Rasenshuriken. Sasuke was pushed thousands of feet into the air, in the process Susanoo was no longer active. Naruto was launched just the same, with his clones dispersing once hit by the water.

As they finally stopped flying upwards, Sasuke looked how close Naruto was to him. He seized this opportunity and used Susanoo's Skeleton to grab Naruto. With his opponent now in his clutches, he shoved Kusanagi into his chest. He punctured his right lung and smiled as Naruto coughed up blood. Pulling out his sword, he looked the blond straight in the eyes and said "Now to finish you off. _Amaterasu_" Hearing Sasuke talk, Naruto snapped into action and went into Chakra Mode. He could see the jutsu coming. An infinitesimal black light slowly made its way towards Naruto. As the light got closer to his face, he leaned his head to the side and allowed it to pass. He looked at Sasuke and said in a monotonous voice "We agreed no more talking". With speed surpassing his father, Naruto slipped out Sasuke's grasp and went behind him. He kicked Sasuke in the back over and over until they were about two hundred feet above the black flaming water.

Acting quickly, Naruto created a Wakusei Rasengan. He shoved it towards Sasuke and at the last second flipped him around so he may see his own fate. He shoved the rasengan in Sasuke's stomach, causing him to splash hard in the flaming water below. Naruto created a bunshin to toss him to the broken foot of Senju Hashirama. He looked to the water to see the flames suddenly vanish. Sasuke jumped out the water and landed at the foot of Uchiha Madara. Naruto and Sasuke felt a sort of nostalgia as they remembered them both creating their final jutsus to end their feud at their childhood battle.

They both nodded to each other, Understanding what to do next. Naruto spoke as Sasuke created a chidori, "Wait, Sasuke. Let's do our strongest jutsu, not our best." Sasuke nodded in agreement. He activated Susanoo and drew back his bow, an extremely larger than usual arrow of black flames in the center. Naruto's chakra jacket began to appear and he pushed a hand out forward, creating a Bijudama.

Everyone who was watching, excluding Shinigami and Kami, dashed away as fast as they could.

_Burn!_ Sasuke launched his arrow.

_Together!_ Naruto launched his Bijudama

The two jutsu collided. Upon impact of each other, they immediately exploded. Killing everything, excluding Naruto and Sasuke who were protected by an unknown force, instantly in a mile radius. The destuction caused went on over a three mile radius. Thankfully everyone was out of the destructive zone in time.

The dust settled and a worn out Sasuke and Naruto were facing each other, about fifty yards away from each other. Naruto looked at the debris around them and everything was ashes. By some miracle, the heads of Hashirama and Madara stayed intact. Naruto began to walk over to the head of Hashirama and jumped atop it. Sasuke followed the same example and jumped atop Madara's head.

"I guess Kami-sama wants us to end it the old fashioned way. Eh Sasuke-teme?"

"I guess so... Naruto-kun." The honorific surprised Naruto but he was happy to hear it.

After both him and Naruto surviving something like that, he no longer denied what Naruto said all those years ago.

"Let's finish this Sasuke-kun"

"Yea, Naruto-kun" said Sasuke with a smile as he looked to the ground.

"Together."

"Together." answered Sasuke as he looked up to Naruto.

**IN NARUTO'S MIND**

Naruto held the beautiful Kurama in his arms as she cried in his chest. "Come on now, Kura-chan. You knew this day was coming." She continued to cry and didn't stop. He held her away from him and lifted her face. "Don't worry, I got a feeling we'll see each other again. Also, you can finally be with everyone else. All the other bijuu aside from Gyuki are waiting for you. They miss you."

"But I don't want to leave you, I'll never see you again. I know if I die, I'm going back to hell. There's no way you're going to hell with the kind of heart you have." she sobbed. Naruto knew what she said was true. He held her and looked to the ceiling and said "I won't allow it"

"What?!" Shock in her eyes.

"What good is living in a paradise if I can't share it with all my friends, especially my best friend." He looked to Kurama "Even if I have to, I'll fight Kami herself to bring you and Sasuke-kun with me." She looked to Naruto with happiness and sadness. She wanted to believe him with all her heart but she knew it was impossible, even for him.

He stood up as she was still on her knees. He reached his hand out to her saying "Now lets go end this, shall we?" She smiled and took his hand. They walked out the sewer room and into a bright light holding hands.

**WITH NARUTO AND SASUKE**

Naruto closed his eyes and put every ounce of chakra he had in his rasengan. He then concentrated harder and put as much of Kurama's chakra in the ball. Once the two chakra mixed, the rasengan began to glow pure white just as his soul. The sliver of darkness gone.

Sasuke closed his eyes as well and put every ounce of his chakra into his chidori. The lightning became pure black with a small piece of white lightning in the center. He looked to Naruto and smiled whispering _Together_. The white lightning began to grow and fully overcame the darkness.

They ran towards each other with jutsu in hand.

NARUTO!

SASUKE!

The jutsu collided, but there was only silence. Sasuke and Naruto smiled at each other. They put each other's foreheads together as they still had the jutsu collided. They put a hand behind the other's head and continued to smile. The explosion of the jutsu made no sound. Naruto and Sasuke blew away from each other.

The damage of the explosion was clear, a crater left as evidence. Sasuke was laying on top of Uchiha Madara's head. There was no wound to show the cause of his death. He was flat as he died with a smile on his face. Naruto was laying on top of Senju Hashirama's head. There was no wound to show the cause of his death. He was flat as he died with a smile on his face.

A couple minutes later, Kakashi picked up Sasuke and laid him in the center of the heads. Iruka picked up Naruto and laid him beside Sasuke. They all looked upon them and some remained quiet, some cried. They just looked at the pair on the ground smiling as if asleep. "Brothers... until the end." said Kakashi sorrowfully.

**ENDING NOTES**

Well that's the end to Chapter 2. Tell me what you think. If I can get three more reviews, I will continue it. That's how its going to go. I will go 2,3,2,3, etc. I'm not a greedy man, I just want criticism. See y'all niggas next time!


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

**The Lone Swordswolf: LOLOLOL XD No homo here my nigga. Unless its H.O.T like below**

**Dragon's Swordswoman 2013: Kami was explaining to Shinigami that Naruto needs to be alive to combat the Uchiha. Naruto's influence, which are basically Senju morals, will not stay with the world forever. The Uchiha will go back to their dark ways and if they are not put in their place, they will rule the world. Naruto will be the person to keep them in check. Shinigami doesn't agree with Kami from keeping her most prized soul alive. Kami compromised with Shinigami and created the instances he can die. By accepting Shinigami's essence through a kiss or being killed by an Uchiha. This chapter will further elaborate.**

**Beginning Notes:** The romance will be forced hard, since that's the type of person I am. This will be the last chapter for a bit, I'm helping Logic with his fanfic The Division. After reading the concept myself, it's kind of crap. I'm going to help him with it. Also, I need to type up some chapters for The Day Shinobi Died. I'm making a new Fanfic thats a Comedy. Its about Naruto being arrested for back child support after he believes the child is not his. Lastly, I need to catch up with my own fics.

**Chapter 3: The Meeting**

Naruto opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around him to see white everywhere. "Is this heaven?" he asked himself. He started to walk around aimlessly. After walking around for what seemed like days, he came upon a his hitai-ate. He picked it up, examining it before placing it around his head.

"You should really take it off. You look better with you hair down." said a voice in his ear. Naruto quickly turned around to see noone was there. "You look more handsome with your hitai-ate off" The voice whispered in his other ear.

"Where are you?!" he yelled "Show yourself!"

"But that would take the fun out of everything." She trailed a finger down his back, causing him to shiver. When he turned around again, the mysterious stalker was gone once more. "Please, i'm getting tired of your game." said Naruto

He shivered as a hand touch his right cheek and turned his head. There he saw the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on. He looked into her eyes. They were pure black orbs, void of color, only darkness laid there. Her luscious lips with black lip gloss showing a smirk. Her hair flowed down to the upper regions of her breast. It was pure black but had a gentle glow as he touched it. Her skin was pale but that only contrasted the darkness of her hair and clothing, making her even look even more wonderful. Her breast where an admirable D-cup. She had curves that could rival supermodels.

Her outfit consisted of a black lace bra with smokey skulls rising from the bottom of the bra. She wore black lace panties with the same design to show off her gorgeous ass that could kill men, literally. She wore an open hooded jacket similar to that of the Fourth Hokage. Her long sleeved black jacket consisted of white dead souls moving at the bottom and end sleeves of the jacket. On the back was the kanji for Death. Naruto noticed a tattoo of a weirdly blood red shaped scythe around her belly button.

Naruto was in a daze as he looked at her. Awe struck by her beauty. The Shinigami was confused by his look. She never had a man look at her the way he did, most of the time they were cowering in fear of her power. Naruto put his hand to her cheek rubbing it with his thumb and said "You're gorgeous."

She was surprised to say the least. Giving him a smirk and started to trail a finger down his right cheek. "So you think i'm gorgeous?"

"Beautiful, gorgeous and angelic wouldn't even be enough to describe you."

"Oh? Then how about you make me feel beautiful, eh?" she said seductively

"My pleasure." Naruto put his hands on her waist and was about to kiss her when a fist that look to be on fire with black flames collided with his face. Naruto rolled a good hundred feet before stopping himself. He looked to see an enraged death god walking towards him. She pulled up her hood and began to glide towards him with black flaming fist. The hood made her face completely invisible, only leaving a black void to look at. A trail of black flames was created behind her.

Naruto looked at her and began to feel fear in his heart. Then something suddenly click in his mind. "That punch didn't hurt. Even if i'm dead, I should feel pain. Maybe she can't hurt me?" He stood off his knees to test his theory. They walked up to each other and stood there for a second, Shinigami trying to intimidate him hovered slightly above him and peered down at her would be most prized soul. Naruto looked up at her, turned his head with a smile and tapped his cheek.

Seeing this enraged her. She swooped down and tackled him to the ground. Sitting on his waist, she repeatedly punched him over and over. "JUST DIE!" She keep going for a full minute and the bloodied face Naruto started laughing. Growing tired of her punching him, he dodged. Leaning in too far on the missed punch, the Shinigami was shocked when her lips connected to Naruto's. At the first instance, she was stunned as they kissed, but once she felt the warmth of his lips she just couldn't break away.

She never felt warmth like this before. The heat from his lips was like nothing she ever experienced. She was already addicted the moment their lips touched.

Naruto feeling her start to get into the kiss was amazed. One second ago she wanted to kill him and know she was kissing him as if she needed him. Not one to argue, Naruto accepted it and started deepen the kiss back thinking 'This really is paradise.'

As the minutes of them making out went on, Naruto finally became aware of something. Breaking away the kiss, he looked to lustful face of the Shinigami and asked "I never got your name."

"I'm the Shinigami" she said as she trailed a finger down his chest. "But you can call me Shin-chan" She answered as she licked his cheek. Naruto shivered at touch of her cold tongue.

"Where am I?"

"We're in a small purgatory so I can tell you-" She then remembered what she was suppose to do. She placed her thumb and index finger to the top of her nose, closing her eyes. "Shit! I'm suppose to tell what's about to happen" She was so wrapped up in playing around with him, she forgot the reason they were here in the first place.

"What's suppose to happen?" asked Naruto with a little worry.

She got off his waist and floated up. She reached her hand out to Naruto, who grabbed it and stood up himself. She looked him in his bright cerulean eyes and said "Uzumaki Naruto, as of this day forward you are an immortal being so you make fulfill Kami-sama's wish. You, Uzumaki Naruto are to fight the Uchiha until Kami-sama says otherwise."

Naruto looked at her in shock. "What? This is some kind of joke, right?" She shook her head. "Oh I get it, Jiji put you up to this didn't he. He wanted to get me back for all the pranks I pulled. Come on out ojiisan."

"Naru-kun, I'm serious. Let me explain how this will go. You have influenced the shinobi world greatly. Ending all conflict, but just like the Sage of the Six Paths your lessons will fade into history. When that happens, the Uchiha will rebound back to their quest for power through darkness. If someone does not fight the Uchiha, then they will truly rule the world with an iron fist. The Senju were the only ones who could combat the Uchiha. With the death of the last Senju, your previous Hokage Senju Tsunade, you were the only one left to fight back. Sasuke died making Haruno Sakura's unborn, Uchiha Naruko, the only one left. Since the Uchiha will bounce back to their dark ways, there has to be someone to keep them from plunging the world into darkness. That's where you come in. Every so often, there will be an Uchiha that will rise from pure darkness, like Madara and Sasuke. You must deal with the one that feels so high and mighty. Their death will cause the rest of the Uchiha to stop their pursuit for a couple of generations. Do you follow so far?"

"I guess. Hey speaking of Sasuke-"

"Now, with this immortality comes some pros and cons. Here are the pros. You can't die by normal means, you can't feel pain, your wounds regenerate instantly, you don't grow old, you don't get sick and time is no longer an issue. Here are the cons. You can no longer have children, you will see the deaths of everyone you care about, you will live to no end and you could go crazy."

"Instant regeneration, huh." He then thought of something "Do you know where Kur-"

"There are a few exceptions though. You may die, but only through two conditions. If you accept my deathly essence through a kiss or by the hands of an Uchiha. Do you understand everything-" Naruto put up his hand to stop her from talking.

"I understand completely. What I want to know is where Sasuke-kun and Kura-chan are." He looked at her with a glare. She returned one even more fierce. After several minutes of staring, Shinigami relented and sighed. "Fine, Kami-sama!"

"Yes" she said directly behind Naruto. Naruto turned his head to see the beautiful Kami. He looked at her figure and had no words to fathom her look. She gave him the most innocent smile just like Hinata used to, causing him to faint with a smile. They both floated over him and looked at him as drool escaped his mouth.

"I think you killed him."

"Nonsense" Kami snapped her fingers above Naruto and he immediately became awake. He looked at Kami and said "I'm not complaining or anything, but could you tone it down a bit."

"Of course, I understand" she smiled. She transformed into his mother Kushina and asked "Is this better?"

"Perfect." Shinigami then went over to Kami/Kushina and said "He wants to know where Sasuke and Kurama-chan are."

"Oh, well Kurama will reappear inside you. And Sasuke is in his paradise."

"What do you mean reappear?"

"She died just like you, Naruto. It will take time for her to come back, longer than the rest actually."

"Why?"

"She is the strongest of the Bijuu. She will take the most time to come back. The more tails one has, the longer it takes to reappear. Don't worry though, you have all of eternity. She will be back before you know it."

"Alright, now lets take you back to Konoha." Shinigami started to pull on his jacket, dragging him across the floor.

"Matte! Matte! I can't go back to Konoha, everyone thinks I'm dead!" yelled Naruto as he tried to stop her from dragging him more.

"Don't worry Naruto-san" said Kami "Everything will be fine. You will be seen as god, technically you are, once you go back. Everyone will run to you with love, except for one person."

"Who?"

"Its a surprise."

Shinigami lifted him in the air and had him hold her tight. She took his hand and planted it on her ass while kissing him. She could feel the bulge that started to touch her inner thigh. She broke away and smirked "Looks like someone's going to enjoy the ride." She then turned to Kami. "See you later Kami-sama"

"See you Shin-chan. Take good care of Naruto."

"Wait, what?!" yelled Naruto

"Sorry, I forgot to mention. Shin-chan will be with you most of the time, you don't want to be lonely forever, do you?"

And with that Naruto and the Shinigami was gone in the blink of an eye.

**IN KONOHA THAT INSTANT LATER**

Naruto opened his eyes to see he was standing at the front gate of Konoha. He looked to his side to see the Shinigami staring at the village. "This place brings so many wonderfully terrible memories and some horribly good ones" She said the last with narrowing eyes.

"What do you mean" asked Naruto

"The day Pein invaded was the worst day of my eternity. I took all those souls, even the famous Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi's soul, but in the end they were taken from me. It was the biggest I have ever been how you say trolled. Then there was the day Kurama attacked, oh I almosted climaxed from the number souls I took as trophies. Then I took you father, once I had him I literally was drowning in ecstasy." Naruto looked at her and sweatdropped.

"Keep shit like that to yourself." Nearby a shinobi was looking at Naruto talking to himself. He walked closer to see what was going on and upon seeing his face, he immediately called the ANBU.

Within seconds, Naruto was surrounded by fifty ANBU. "Who are you imposter!?" yelled a giant ANBU wearing a cho mask.

"Its me your Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto." he answered.

"Lies, Hokage-sama died in his battle with the infamous Uchiha Sasuke seven years ago. It is a shame that you would pose as him. He has lead this world into peace and prosperity."

"Come on Choji, don't act like this. I know its you under that mask. I'm the one who gave you that mask." Choji was shocked to say the least. He looked at Naruto carefully. "Naruto?" He then snapped back into action when he wasn't convinced. "You'll have to do better than that, I don't believe you are Naruto."

"When we were kids, you used to push flowers and mess with butterflies. You chased them around and one day you accidently swallowed one. You cried for hours when you saw a piece of a butterfly wing in your crap the next day." Some of the ANBU started snickering to Choji's irritation.

"You promised to never tell anyone!"

"Ha, see now you believe its me!"

"Ok, I believe its you. What are you doing alive? We buried you."

"You're not going to believe this but i'll tell you when we get everyone else together. Go get everyone, don't tell them i'm here. Meet me at Ichiraku Ramen."

"Um, Naruto. I don't know how to say this but... The ramen shop is no more. It closed down when Teuchi died of heart failure a year ago."

"Oh..." Naruto said sadly. "I guess I'll meet you guys at my old place."

"Actually, Hinata and Sakura live there. They couldn't handle your loss so they found comfort in each other and stayed where you live. Their raising Sakura's little daughter, Naruko, together."

"Wow, Hinata and Sakura huh. I sure have a lot of catch up to do. Can you think of anywhere Choji. We can go to Kurenai's diner. She opened up not too long after you died."

"Ok, I'll meet you there."

**KURENAI'S DINER**

Naruto sat in a booth in the far corner with a hood on, so he didn't bring any unwanted attention to himself. He looked at the menu in front of him and stared blankly. "Wow, I can't believe old man Teuchi is gone."

"Don't worry Naruto, you'll become more used to attached deaths as time goes by" said Shinigami as she sat across from Naruto.

"I know Shin-chan. I know"

A waitress walked up to him and asked "what will it be?"

"Do you sell sake?"

"Yea."

"A bottle then. Thats all"

Listening to his voice she thought it sounded familiar. "You voice sounds familiar, do I know you from somewhere?"

"No."

"Let me see your face"

"Please ma'am, I would very much like to have some peace before my company arrives, Ayame"

"How do you-" She was interrupted when Choji and company came into the diner. "Hey Kurenai-sensei, get out here, there's someone I want you to meet."

"Ok, fine" she said as she and her son walked out the back.

"Stay there Ayame" said Choji.

Once everyone sat down in the large booth, Naruto barely looked from under his hood. "It seems like some people are missing."

"Guys, I want you to meet a very good old friend of mine. You all know him actually" said Choji

"Really?" said a voice that sounded like a deeper version of Shikamaru's

"Yea, show them your face man."

Naruto sighed and lifted his hood over his head. He then looked up with a saddened smile and said "Hey, guys" He immediately received a chakra-enhanced punch that launched him out a window in the diner. He crashed into a nearby daycare. "Sorry" he said standing up unphased. He walked out the building and saw an angry Sakura, confused Naruko, furious Hinata, enraged Kurenai, her confused son Hiruzen, stoic Shino, pissed off Ino, relaxed Shikamaru, surprised Choji, infuriated Lee and raging Hokage Sarutobi Konohamaru.

"You son of bitch! You white trash piece of shit! How could you imposter into Naruto like this! Answer me dammit!" screamed Sakura

"He's not an imposter, Ino check his mind as proof." said Shikamaru to the surprise of everyone. Ino went with it and check his mind _Shintenshin no Jutsu._

About a minute later, Ino was back in her body and she sobbed "Its the real Naruto" Hearing these words, everyone flooded the blonde besides one person. Konohamaru. He looked at Naruto who looked happy, but he knew his rival all too well. He could see the sadness in the smile. He walked up to Naruto and said "Stop faking you bastard."

"Hokage-sama?" said Hinata

"He's not happy to see us. I can see it on his face."

"He's right and wrong. I'll explain once we go back into the diner." They all walked into the diner minus Konohamaru. Naruto looked at him and asked "You coming?"

"No. You left me. You didn't even tell me you were going to die. You sent me off on a mission so I wouldn't be there. So you know what" he said with a smile. "You can go fuck yourself Naruto"

"Konohamaru wait" Naruto started to walk towards him. As he came closer, the young Hokage began to make hand seals.

"Back off you bastard"

Naruto began to walk backwards. He stopped making hand seals and turned around.

"I want nothing more to do with you." He walked off.

**ABOUT THIRTY MINUTES LATER IN THE DINER**

"...And that's what happened." said Naruto

"Immortal. How does it feel?" asked Ayame

"I'd rather talk about you guys. What have you been up, Sakura, Hinata?" Looking at the two holding hands on the table he smirked.

"We... um... w... well um" Hinata started to get nervous and went back to her old stuttering ways. She calmed down when Sakura held her hand tighter and smiled at her. "Don't worry Hina-chan. I got this."

"Ok" Hinata smiled back

"Well, as you can see Naruto-kun, Hinata and I have been together for a while now. It started about two weeks after you and Sasuke-kun's funeral."

**FLASHBACK**

Hinata and Sakura was where in Naruto's house, the one he bought who he became Hokage. They were looking at pictures of him and reminiscing.

They sat on the couch in the living room together. Hinata was holding a picture of Naruto in her hands. The picture was him with his hand behind his head smiling. It was his first day of being Hokage. A tear dropped onto the frame. She was crying. Sakura put her arm around her and held her tight, trying her hardest to be strong for them both.

"Its ok Hinata, we'll see him again. We'll be face to face before you know it."

"Thank you Sakura. You've always been here for me." Hinata looked up at her with tears in her eyes. Sakura lightly rubbed her hair and looked at her with soft eyes. She leaned in on her face, and kissed her gently. Sakura then broke away quickly and turned her head. "I'm sorry. I-"

She was interrupted and when Hinata turned her head and pushed her lips to hers. Sakura shocked. Hinata broke away and looked to her with pleading eyes. "Please... please Sakura, I need this." Sakura sighed and smiled at her. She kissed her again saying "Of course, Hinata"

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"After that, Hina-chan and I started spending more time together. When Naruko here was born, Hinata immediately helped me. Her shyness and kind heart warmed my soul and I knew I could spend the rest of my life with her. We got married about eight months ago. We've been happy ever since."

"Well congrats guys. Though I have to say I'm surprised."

"Why?!" said the angry Sakura

"One, I didn't take you girls as people who would swing both ways. Secondly, if anyone I thought you would end up with Ino, considering your best friends and all." said the smirking Naruto.

"You don't think me and Hinata could be together?!" She started to get more angry.

"Honey, don't worry about it. Naruto is just being himself." said Hinata

"You're right, thanks for calming me down Hina-chan" She quickly pecked her on the lips. Naruto smiled at the affection.

Naruto then looked to Naruko. "So, you must be little Naruko"

"Hai, I'm Uchiha Naruko and I'm going to be just like my daddy!" Naruto looked to Sakura. "I only told her about the good times." Sakura said. Naruto sighed with relief. He didn't want to have to kill an Uchiha so soon. He then talked back to Naruko.

"So, are going to the Academy?"

"No, why would I go back to the Academy?"

"What do you mean go back?"

"Little Naruko her is a genin. She graduated at six, not too long ago." said Kurenai.

"WHAT?!"

"Its funny, when she was born she already had her sharingan unlocked. After that, she just blew through everything. She has skill greater than Sasuke and control better than Sakura." Naruko blushed of embarrassment from the praise she was getting.

'Wow she could become as powerful if not more than Itachi one day' thought Naruto. "Well, what have you been up to Shikamaru" Naruto looked to see he was passed out on the table. "I guess we'll skip him for now. Ino?"

"Me? Oh, I haven't been up to anything since you died. I just been helping with the interrogation department as usual. Its been all work for me."

"Really? Well I'm going to have to take you someplace and bring back that old Ino" smiled Naruto

"I would like that."

He looked to the covered up ninja. "What's up Shino."

"I see you remembered me this time."

"I told you, you had your face covered. How was I to know it was you?"

"Friends never forget each other Uzumaki-san"

"Sigh, what have you been doing while I've been gone?"

"Things." answered Shino

"What kind of things?"

"Important and unimportant things."

"Like what?"

"This." Shino waved out his hand.

"What are you talking about Shino, I don't see anything?"

"This conversation."

"Okayyy... I'm gonna skip Shino for now. What have you been up to Lee?" Shino is saddened unknown to the others.

**LATER IN NARUTO'S HOME**

"I can't believe it, so much can happen five years" said Naruto "Shin-chan, why didn't you tell me he were dead?"

"It would have ruined the mood while we were making out."

"You still could have told me after"

"I'm sorry"

"I just never thought of Kakashi to be someone like that. To kill himself from grief."

"We'll you're going to see a lot you don't expect. Listen, if you want to talk..."

"No. I'm fine. I'm just going to go to bed. Night Shin-chan" She then hovered towards his bed and got under the covers with him. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. Naruto shivered at her coldness, but as the night passed his warmth started to overcome her icy body.

**ENDING NOTES**

Sorry for taking so long. Remember, 2 reviews and it will continue. The next chapter will be very depressing. You'll see how. See y'all niggas later!


	4. Chapter 4: At Least I Have You

**Beginning Notes:** This Chapter will center around the deaths of all Naruto's Friends and Family. To not cause confusion, I tell you how the chapter will go. The person Naruto hangs out with will be underlined, he will be with that person until the next underline. I am telling this because I use a lot of time skips so people don't get confused over the date.

**TetrisLame:** You really think Naruto could kill his brother's daughter? Come on man. Also, I'm sure like anyone who becomes immortal, I will have him fake his death, change his name and appearance, and relocate somewhere else.

**Digitize27:** Everyone is unaware Naruto is the last descendant of the Senju. I did go a little too far when they killed each other huh :). Your answer to why Kami doesn't kill both is in this chapter.

**Chapter 4: At Least I Have You**

**Ino**

Naruto was walking down the street with his beloved Shin-chan. "Come on. You know you want to." she said seductively. "For the last time, NO!" yelled Naruto. Everyone looked at him weirdly. He had forgotten no one could see her. Naruto started to rub the back of his head in embarrassment.

As everyone continued to go about their business, Naruto quickly walked into an alleyway. "Could you just stop it?" he asked.

"Stop what?" She said as she slid her finger down his chest. "That" He pushed her hand out the way. "I get it, you want to truly be with me forever, but you don't have to force it on me." He grabbed the floating woman by the hips and brought her closer. "I already told I would accept it when the time comes. Kami can't have this go on forever, I mean the world doesn't need the Uchiha and Senju that bad."

Shinigami looked to the corner as if she knew something. "The world doesn't need us, right?" Naruto said a little worriedly. She looked him in his bright blue eyes. Kami how the she love his eyes. "Well..." She was starting to crack. "You see the world does need you."

"What do you mean?"

"The Senju and the Uchiha are role models. The Senju can bring the good in people, as lots of people strive to be great like them. The Uchiha can bring the best in people, people work harder to prove they can be just as powerful as them."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ok, I'll use you as an didn't recognize it, but you actually were born with Senju morals, making you the great and lovable man you are today. Konohamaru looked up to you and wanted to be just like you when he became older. He understood your greatness from a young age. Then, we have the side of you that strives to become more powerful. It all started with your rivalry with Uchiha Sasuke. You wanted to prove yourself to him because of his arrogant ways. You became stronger and more powerful through your rivalry. Without motivation, the world will turn to endless war, just as it was before the Sage of the Six Paths appeared."

"Ok, so people grow stronger to prove they can be on the same level as the Uchiha and become better people because they want to be like the Senju."

"In a nutshell, yes."

"So, it could be a bit huh?" Naruto said sadly. "Yes, you might be here a little while." Naruto started for feel a little more upset at the situation he was in. "Don't pout, here's something that will cheer you up." she whispered in his ear.

Ino walked out the back of her flower shop to throw away some trash she spotted Naruto. "Naruto?!" She looked at the blonde as he looked to be french kissing the air and grabbing an invisible ass. Naruto stopped his movements and stared at Ino, his face turning red. "This... This isn't what it looks like Ino!"

"Then what were you doing Naruto?" she asked. Her hand on her hip as she waited for him to answer.

"It was a new dance move called... The Konoha Shuffle. I learned it on B.E.T"

"Naruto, you watch B.E.T?"

"All the time" he said waving his hand out and smiling nervously.

"What's your favorite show?"

"Huh?"

"Your favorite show on B.E.T?"

"Oh... uh" 'SHIT! I'm in trouble! What's the name of that music show?!' "I love 106 & Park!" Naruto applauded himself for his memory.

"Really?! You know what, we should go out tonight so you can show off all the moves you learned!"

"Yea, sure" 'I'm such a dumbass.'

"See you tonight" Ino then emptied her trash and walked back into the flower shop. Positive she was gone, Naruto looked to Shinigami with worry. "Please tell me you know black music"

"I'm sorry Naruto, but African Americans are a mystery to me."

"I'm fucked."

**LATER THAT NIGHT AT THE CLUB**

Naruto was dancing, horribly. As he was getting down on the dance floor, Ino was right beside him. She laughed as he tried his best, but was not able to keep a rhythm with the beat. They sat down at a table and ordered drinks, just listening to the music. "I'll be right back Ino, I'm going to go take a piss." She nodded happily as he walked away.

When Naruto got into the stall, two men were beside him. "You see that fine bitch dancing with the Hokage man?" said a man with a deep voice.

"Yea, I saw. She had a sweet rack, I would love to just motorboat the shit out of them." said the second man whose voice was somewhat high pitched. Naruto stayed quiet as he listened to their conversation.

"She had some nice tits but that ass tho. Mmmm. I would love to just slap that tight thing."

"I heard she puts out easy. I'm gone hit that tonight!"

"Naw, a civvie like you couldn't handle a kunoichi like her. Leave her to us jounin."

"Fine, but I got dibs on next week's."

"Whatever." The men both flushed the toilet and walked out the restroom. Naruto waited a second before walking out himself. He looked to where Ino was sitting. She was surrounded by jounin men as they tried to get her to go back to their place. She looked uncomfortable and worried. Naruto walked over to the table and grabbed Ino's hand. "Come on, we're leaving."

A couple minutes later as they were walking towards Ino's apartment, Naruto stopped in his tracks. He turned around and stepped in front of Ino. "You can come out." As soon as he spoke those words, the five jounin who were hounding Ino appeared.

"Why hello Hokage-sama, how is your evening going?" said the same jounin from the stall.

"Cut your act, I know what you plan to do to Ino. If you plan on getting to her, then you will have to go through me. Do you really want her that bad?" Naruto closed his eyes and seconds later his became slit. 'I can feel her returning, but it seems only a fourth of a tail worth has returned.' thought Naruto.

Some of the jounin were worried. They didn't want to fight the second strongest Hokage in existence. The jounin from the stall, who seemed to be the leader of the little group, turned to the others telling them they could take him if they worked together.

Naruto laughed at the thought of this fight. 'This must have been what Kakashi-sensei felt like when he fought us as genin.' "If you're going to fight me, could we do it already. I have a bed I'd like to be in." This infuriated the jounin and they blindly ran at Naruto.

The first opponent was knocked out cold as Naruto dodged his right hook and delivered a powerful uppercut. The second attempted rapist tried to attack from underground, but was immediately stopped as Naruto slammed a foot on his head to knock him unconscious. Next, two of the jounin attacked Naruto from above but was stopped as Naruto grabbed them and threw them at a building, taking them out cold.

Suddenly, the leader of the group appeared behind Naruto and slashed at him with a kunai. As Naruto was about to grab his wrist, he stopped moving. Then a smile appeared on his face. "You can't have all the fun" he said. He looked behind him to see a limp Ino laying on the ground. Naruto smiled. "I was wondering when you would jump in."

"I would have helped earlier but you were taking all the fun." pouted Ino as the man. Naruto walked over to her real body and picked her up bridal style. "Return to your body so we can get you home, ANBU will clean up this mess."

**INO at age 36**

Naruto walked away from the gravesite quietly as Shinigami held him. "This is always going to happen, isn't it?"

"Yes, but time will heal your sorrow."

"But, why so young. I didn't expect any of my friends to be gone so soon, not in a world full of peace."

"Well her death was by due to ingesting a Fukujuso flower instead of a Fukinoto. Which is ironic since the name of the flowers means Good Fortune, Long Life plant. So, just because one is a ninja does not mean they shall die like a ninja."

Naruto sat in his room for days trying to get used to the feeling of someone close dying, but he could not do it. He could never just go on with life and forget about it. He vowed he would cherish his time with everyone important to him.

**Iruka**

Naruto was sitting on a stool in Kurenai's diner as he ate his ramen. "Thanks Ayame! This is great!"

"I'm glad you like Naruto." she smiled to him. She looked to Naruto's right at the man coming up to the bar. "Would you like Iruka?"

"I'll have what Naruto's eating."

"So you want eleven bowl of the miso special ramen?" She said as she placed a hand on her hip with a smirk. Iruka sweatdropped. "Just one bowl please."

As they waited for his order, Naruto started a conversation with his former sensei. "So, what have you been up to Iruka-sensei?"

"Oh nothing much, just teaching as usual."

"Man Iruka-sensei, if that's all you do then you really are boring."

"My students don't think I'm boring!" said and enraged Iruka

"That's because they're your students. Do you at least have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"That's your problem, you need a woman to liven you up. Come on I'll help you." said Naruto as he grabbed Iruka's wrist and led him out the diner. Ayame came back with the ramen to see they had disappeared. She looked to see Naruto didn't even pay! 'Oh when I get my hands on you, Naruto-kun!' thought Ayame.

**LATER AT ANKO'S HOUSE**

"I don't know about this" said Iruka with flowers in his hand. "Don't worry sensei, once you tell her how you feel, then she will at least consider going on a date with you. Also I'll be nearby the entire time, so I'll be able to help you if something goes wrong." Naruto rung the doorbell and stealthily hid in some nearby bushes. He gave Iruka a thumbs up to give him a little more confidence.

As Naruto watched Iruka tell Anko that he liked her, started to let his thoughts overtake him. 'I should really see how Konohamaru is doing. I know he hates me, but I don't want him to avoid until he dies. I'll talk to him the... Did she just punch?'

"Your stupid if you think I'll go out with you!" She walked back in her house "I'll see you at the mission briefing tomorrow" she said with a smile as she slammed her door close.

Naruto ran over to Iruka to help him up. "Wow, she really changes her mood quickly. Come on, lets go ask someone else you like."

"Actually Naruto, I don't know how you got girlfriends but I don't think woman are for me. I think I'm going to head-"

"Um, excuse me" said a shy cute woman who blushed once she saw Iruka. "I'm new to Konoha and I was wondering if you could show me how to get to the hot springs."

Iruka smiled and walked up to the young woman. "Sure, I could show how to get there."

"Wait, Iruka-sensei I thought you said-" Naruto was interrupted with a hand to his mouth.

"Don't listen to him, he's just a young man I was helping out. And now he's heading home, right?" said Iruka, trying to give him a hint to what was going on. The woman chuckled at the antics before her. 'Such a cute laugh' thought Iruka. Naruto looked at the way Iruka was smiling at the woman and understood what was going on.

"Yea, I was just heading back home. Thanks for your help sir." Naruto walked off happily to leave the potential couple to themselves. 'Mission Accomplished'

**Iruka at age 93**

Naruto stood over the body of his first sensei, who died today, laying in the casket. He held Umino Aiko, the woman Iruka met all those years ago, in his arms as she cried. Iruka died of unknown causes in his sleep. There was no pain, only the sweet release of life.

After the service, Aiko walked up to Naruto with a box in her hands. "What's this?" he asked. "Iruka wanted me to give you this if I lived past him." She started to cry once again, but Naruto was there to console her. He walked her to her carriage and helped her inside.

Naruto open the box to see Iruka's hitai-ate. 'I thought this was destroyed during my training trip!' thought Naruto. He took the note out the box and read it.

_Naruto,_

_I knew how much this meant to you, so I, with the help of Anko, requested a mission to go out and find it. We retraced everywhere you went and I have to say, you and Jiraiya-sama really journeyed to some 'interesting places'._

_Your brother,_

_Iruka_

Naruto took the hitai-ate out the box and held it tight in his hands. 'Iruka-sensei' thought Naruto as he began to tear up.

The next day, Naruto awoke to a knock on his door. He looked at his the old crying couple before him. "Sakura, Hinata what's wrong?"

"Aiko... she passed away in her sleep last night." said Hinata. Naruto's eyes widened at what he heard. A saying came to his head as he thought of the deaths of Iruka and Aiko. 'If I you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day so I never have to live without you' thought Naruto with a saddened smile.

**Choji & Shikamaru**

Choji, Naruto and Shikamaru looked up to the clouds. "That one looks like a butterfly, and that one looks like a snake." said Naruto as he pointed to the sky. "Naruto can we just sit here and relax in silence?" asked Shikamaru. To his annoyance, Naruto stayed quiet as they all looked at the sky. As time passed, he seemed to grow accustomed to the quiet and fell asleep.

A couple hours later, Naruto awoke to see Shikamaru still awake as he looked to the sky. "How does it feel?" asked Shikamaru. " Huh, how does what feel?"

"Being Immortal, to know you can never die by normal means. To not feel pain. How does it feel?"

"I don't feel any different, the only thing that's weird is knowing I can't age. Just looking at myself in the mirror and seeing myself staying young while everyone around me ages."

"Has Sakura tried to hound you on a way to look so young?"

"Hehe, to my relief no." chuckled Naruto.

"Its more of a curse than a blessing isn't it?"

"I wouldn't say that. Yes I outlive all my friends and loved ones, but I will have someone to keep me company forever."

"Oh?"

"Don't tell anyone Shikamaru but... I actually have a have someone to spend eternity with."

"Who?"

"The Shinigami herself. She's a beautiful and seductive woman. Her dark and bleak personality is the opposite to my bright and vivid one. She's my complete opposite and completes me. Her cold body counters my warm one. Its like Kami created her just for me."

Unknown to them, Choji was awake and heard every word of the conversation. 'The Shinigami? Naruto is with the Grim Reaper!' thought Choji. He wanted to tell everyone but couldn't do that to his friend. He played like he was waking up. "What are you guys talking about" Choji rubbed his eye to give a more convincing act.

"Immortality" said Naruto with a smile.

"Just so you know Choji, that wasn't a persuasive performance. We knew you were awake the entire time."

"Really?!" said a surprised Choji. "Yea, you're a really bad actor."

**Choji at age 64**

Shikamaru looked at Choji as he laid dead in his bed. "The doctor said it was heart disease."

"At least he was able spend one last night with all of us before he died. Are you going to be ok, Shikamaru?" asked Sakura.

"Oh yea, I'm going to be just fine now that all my closest friends are dead. I'm totally fine!" Shikamaru quickly walked out the room and slammed the door behind him. Sakura was about to go after him when Naruto and Hinata both put a hand on her shoulder.

**Shikamaru at age 65**

Naruto waited in the hospital room with his friends. Suddenly, the door opened and Sakura walked out with blackish blood on her. She closed her eyes and slowly shook her head. Naruto walked over to her. "What happened?"

"We tried everything to get rid of the cancer in his lungs but every time we stabilized him, he just got back horrible. Its like he didn't want to be saved."

"I think he was ready. He's been depressed over Choji's death for about a year now and probably just wanted to finally let go."

**Konohamaru**

Naruto walked up to the Hokage's office and knocked on the door. "Come in." said Sarutobi Konohamaru. Naruto took a deep breath and walked into the office. Once he entered, he saw kage bunshin of Konohamaru working on paperwork while the original looked out at the village through his window. "What are you doing here, Naruto?"

"I came to talk to you Konohamaru."

"Hokage-sama"

"Huh?"

"You are to address me as Hokage-sama." he said as he turned around and looked at Naruto.

"Ok then. I came to talk to my friend, Hokage-sama." Naruto said with a little anger present in his voice. Both Hokages took a seat. Naruto sighed as he looked to his feet. He brought his head up and looked at Konohamaru. "I'm sorry, Hokage-sama."

"What?"

"I'm sorry for not telling you. I'm sorry I purposely gave you a mission. I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry."

"Is that all?" Konohamaru said with a stoic behavior.

"Are you serious Konohamaru?! I came here to apologize and you're going to treat me like this."

"You left me Hokage-sama. You didn't say goodbye and most of all you lied to me. You said you would tell me when you were to fight Sasuke. You promised we would fight him together. I can't forgive you for that."

"Konohamaru!" Naruto stood up from his chair and walked behind the desk. He looked down at his younger brother with rage. "You're not a child anymore, act like you should." The Hokage stood up and looked Naruto directly in the eyes. "I'm not acting like a child." "Yes you are! A real man wouldn't throw a little temper tantrum over this. You are still the same kid all those years ago."

Konohamaru became pissed. He quickly swung at Naruto, who blocked the hook with his arm. Naruto grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, pinning him to his desk. "If you're a real man, then meet me at training ground three in ten minutes."

Konohamaru quickly slipped out Naruto's hold and pinned him to the window. "Understood, boss" Konohamaru said the last word with much disdain.

**THIRD TRAINING GROUND**

Naruto stood across from Konohamaru. They were surrounded by many people who came to see them duke it out. Hanabi quickly made her way through the crowd and walked up to Konohamaru. "Please don't do this, you need to let go of what happened." "I have to do this, he left me and I have to make him feel the same pain I did." 'So much pride' thought Hanabi.

"Fine, go ahead and get yourself killed. See if I care."

"Don't worry, knowing Naruto, he won't go all out." As he said that, a bright red light appeared in the corner of his eye. 'Oh shit, he is going to go all out!' thought Konohamaru. Seeing this, Hanabi shook her head as she walked back into the crowd.

"You go all out or you die, what's going to be?" To answer his question, Konohamaru created a hundred clones. All of them charged at Naruto while he stayed behind. In his one tailed state, Naruto sped past all the bunshin and targeted Konohamaru himself. He kneed Konohamaru in the gut, but suddenly he turned into smoke. Naruto saw a dark blue light behind to see five Konohamaru's with small rasengans in one hand. 'He learned how to make it without a clone!' Naruto tried to quickly get away when he looked to see his feet were grabbed from underneath. _RASENGAN!_

Konohamaru smiled as he saw he hit Naruto with all five rasengans. His smile disappeared Naruto poofed and one of his clones appeared instead. He quickly undid his jutsu and looked around for Naruto. He looked over to the three poles and saw Naruto leaned against the middle one. "I learned that from Kakashi on this very field. I'm impressed you can make the rasengan without clones." Naruto deactivated his chakra cloak and returned to normal. "You can't beat me and you know it, so lets just forget the fight and go back to the way things were before."

"No, you left me! You have to feel my pain!"

"This is your last chance, let bygones be bygones." Konohamaru ran at Naruto and began to use taijutsu. 'I guess he really felt like I betrayed him' thought Naruto as he dodged and blocked Konohamaru's attacks.

"Your!" Punch "Still!" Knee "Holding!" Kick "Back!" Elbow

"Fine! I won't hold back anymore!" yelled Naruto. He grabbed Konohamaru by his arms and threw him head first into the ground. Konohamaru quickly did a jutsu to survive the impact. _Doton: Shinju Zanshu no jutsu! (Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu)_ Konohamaru disappeared into the ground upon impact and came from underground. He tried to uppercut Naruto, but his fist was caught. Naruto kneed him and the stomach and tossed him to the dirt. He immediately ran at Konohamaru with a rasengan in hand. Konohamaru quickly backflipped away and created his own small and dense rasengan.

As they got closer to each other, Konohamaru used a one handed seal. _Katon: Karyudan! (Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bullet)_ A stream of fire launched at Naruto, he jumped in the air to avoid the jutsu. A Konohamaru bunshin appeared next to him and kicked him to the ground. He looked down to see five Konohamaru's running to the spot he would land. The five bunshin slid and kicked Naruto directly up. The same bunshin in the air kicked him back down. The five bunshin punched him in the gut and propelled him back up. The bunshin in the air hit him with both fist like an ape into the ground after saying. _Saru Pinboru Rendan! (Translation: Monkey Pinball Combo)_

Naruto stood up as he brushed the attack off as if he didn't feel a thing. 'That's much better!' he thought. Naruto ran towards Konohamaru. The young Hokage made a hundred clones as run towards Naruto. Naruto created a hundred clones as well. The kage bunshins were in an all out war. The audience was amazed at how the battle turned so suddenly. They looked to Konohamaru. He was preparing a dark blue rasengan. The a clone appeared next to the rasengan and started to do something to it.

Konohamaru had finished his rasengan and put it behind his back. He took a kunai out his pouch, knowing Naruto was coming. Suddenly, Naruto popped out the warzone and ran towards Konohamaru. Konohamaru threw the kunai at Naruto, who dodged it. Once the kunai was behind Naruto, it poofed into a clone. The clone kicked Naruto on the head, causing him to hit the ground. 'HE'S THE REAL ONE!' thought Konohamaru as he ran at Naruto with his specially made rasengan. _Katon: Goen Rasengan! (Fire Style: HellFire Rasengan)_ He hit his mark. He jammed the rasengan into Naruto's face and sent him flying. After a moment, a humungous tower of flames as high as the eyes could see burst upwards.

Konohamaru smiled as he was exhausted. Then suddenly, he was punched in the face and fell to the ground, too tired to stand. Naruto stood over him as though he was unscathed. "How?" asked Konohamaru "It wasn't a bunshin so how?!"

"Konohamaru, you of all people should know you can create bunshin that can take more damage than one hit." Naruto instantly entered Sennin Modo. He had a clone pick Konohamaru up. Naruto created a Rasenshuriken and held it high. "Swallow your pride and lets forget this or die? Your choice."

The crowd was quiet as they waited for his answer. The tension was so thick, it could be cut with a knife. 'Please Konohamaru, don't be stupid.' thought Hanabi as she held her hands to her chest.

Konohamaru looked Naruto in the eyes and said "Do it." The crowd was shocked with wide eyes. Hanabi began to shed a tear. Naruto shook his head.

The clone tossed Konohamaru in the air for everyone to see. Naruto tossed the Rasenshuriken at Konohamaru. As Konohamaru looked at the flying Rasengan come towards him, his life began to flash before his eye. The first time he kissed a girl. 'Hanabi.' His first day as Hokage. He remembered the smile Shizune greeted him with. Finally, the times he had with Naruto. 'Naruto... I'm sorry. I should've swallowed my pride and stopped acting like a brat.'

The Rasengan was about two feet from him now. It immediately turned sideways and curved around Konohamaru, landing in the forest behind everyone and causing an explosion. Everyone's eyes were wide at what happened before them. Konohamaru plummeted to the ground but was caught by Naruto. "Naruto... I'm sorry I've-"

"Don't worry about it." said Naruto as he walked over to Hanabi. "I believe this belongs to you" He set him on the ground in front of her. Konohamaru looked at her with a smile as he rubbed the back of his head. She looked at him with a pissed off face. "I'm in trouble aren't I?" asked Konohamaru. Hanabi just nodded in rage.

**Konohamaru at age 69**

Every sat stood in the rain as they mourned the untimely death of the Honorable Grandson and Hokage, Sarutobi Konohamaru.

Naruto stood in front of the casket to speak to everyone. "I'm not much for words when it comes to this, so I'll just say what my heart is telling me. Konohamaru was like a brother to me. He was one of the first people to accept me for me. He looked up to me. I taught him all I knew. Even that perverted Sexy Jutsu." Everyone lightly chuckled. "But you want to know what he taught me? He taught me how pained one can be when you leave them. He showed me how horrible people feel after the death of a loved one. And for that I thank him. I'll miss you, Konohamaru." Most people, besides the ones close to him, didn't understand what he meant.

**PRESENT DAY**

Naruto walked into the room. Sitting down was Sakura, 124 years old, and Hinata, 123 years old. Naruto looked to the old and happy couple. "You look younger every day Naruto." said Hinata. He chuckled at her comment. "So, why did you ask to see me?"

"Its time for you to leave Naruto." answered Sakura.

"What do mean?"

"Naruto, people are getting more suspicious of you. We may have told people you were using a genjutsu for your looks, but this is getting out of hand. We can't mold chakra after we hit a hundred years old, that's why everyone is suspicious."

"But I don't want to go, Konoha is my home."

"You don't have to leave forever, just long enough for people to forget how you look. You can come back after a couple hundred years."

"Couple hundred years!?"

"I know you don't want to go, but its for the best."

"I'm going to miss you guys" Naruto walked over to them and gave them both a hug.

"You're going to make me cry baka." sobbed Sakura.

"We'll miss you Naruto" cried Hinata.

**ENDING NOTES**

Damn that was a long chapter. Tell me what you think. I didn't do an event with every character because it was getting to me. So I did my best Ideas. Tell me what you think of the chapter. Until next time niggas.


	5. Chapter 5: The First of Many Battles

**Beginning Notes:** Sorry for taking so long, but I have a reason. I was working, doing scholarships, playing The Last of Us, and playing Saints Row IV with Logic. I think that's a good enough excuse. Also, sorry for the short chapter.

**Naruto- Age 213**

Naruto was laying in the bed as he caressed his Shin-chan's body, moving his hands gently across the surface of her skin. As she began to kiss him more forcefully, she tried to slip a bit of her essence inside him. Naruto knew this would happen, resisting the smooth smoke trying to enter his throat.

Every time they began to passionately kiss, she would attempt to slip a bit of herself in his mouth and every time he would repel her endeavors. "Kami, I don't want the first thing I see after decades of waiting is you groping The Shinigami's breast!"

Naruto's eyes flew open as he heard the voice of Kurama. He quickly sat up, accidentally knocking the Shinigami of the bed. 'Ass' she thought as she hit the floor.

Naruto quickly went into a meditative position and entered his mindscape. In front of him stood the beautiful Kurama. He slowly walked up to her as if he was dreaming. He placed a hand on her cheek and she snuggled into it. Naruto's eyes began to water as he hugged her tight. "You don't know how much I've missed you," sobbed Naruto.

Kurama smiled and returned the hug, "I've missed you as well."

"Long time no see Kurama-chan," said The Shinigami. Kurama swiftly ran at her and tackled her to the ground, wrapping them around her tails. She began to plant kisses all over her, "I haven't seen you in ages, Mitsuko."

'Mitsuko?' Thought Naruto. 'That couldn't be her name, could it?' Naruto walked over to the two, "Is that really your name?" She looked to the side in embarrassment. "Kami, it is your real name!" laughed Naruto. He just couldn't stop laughing at the irony. Both the women began to get angry and started walking towards him fiercely. Naruto stopped laughing slowly backed away from them.

"Um... I was joking, that's a nice name. Please don't hurt me." He began to run as fast as he could but he only seemed to be running in place. 'Fuck me.' He was tossed to the floor as the two godly women looked down at him. "You don't have to do this, I promise to never mention or say your name for as long as I live." The Shinigami and Kurama smirked as they lift a foot over his crotch. 'This is really going to hurt' he thought.

**Naruto- Age 485**

Naruto was walking to Konoha, he had to see how his village has developed over the years. From what he saw of the rest of the villages around the world, the technology was rapidly advancing. Apparently, Konoha was the most advanced due to the quality of their weaponry. As he came to the gates, he was in awe of the sight of the magnificent steel doors.

As he walked up to the gates, he noticed something that never happens, the doors were shut. 'I wonder what's happening, the doors are only shut in case of an emergency,' thought Naruto.

He was about to bang on the door until he heard the clashing of weapons. Not wanting to destroy the metal masterpiece, Naruto ran over the door to see a horrible sight. Men, women and children stained the streets with their blood. Burning corpses made the air foul. Finally, the Hokage Monument seemed to only have one face upon it, the rest removed over a decade ago.

Naruto jumped down to a little girl who seemed to barely be moving. The young red haired genin crawled in the sea of blood she lay in. Naruto grabbed her and picked her up, making her immediately start to somewhat struggle. "Shhh... Its ok," whispered Naruto. "You can't be hurt anymore." Naruto put some of Kurama's chakra into the girl, healing her in the process. The genin looked to him, she felt like she knew him.

"What's your name?" Asked Naruto with a smile.

"Y-Yoko, what's yours?"

"Its a secret"

"What!? That's not fair! Its not right to ask someone their name and not give your own!"

"Fine... Its Naruto"

"I know a Naruto!"

"You do?" Asked Naruto nervously.

"Yea! Uzumaki Naruto, the sixth Hokage!"

'I don't like this,' thought Naruto.

"He was a blonde haired man with whiskers, a charming smile and beautiful blue eyes..." Her pause worried him. "No, that's silly. Even if he was an Uzumaki, they don't live that."

"You know about Uzumaki?" Just when she was about to answer, Yoko felt a cold chill down her spine. Naruto looked to her stomach, there laid a hand that was oh so familiar.

Yoko's skin began to pale as she became limp in his arms. "Yoko?!" There was no response. He stared at the Shinigami. "Never get attached," she looked at him with a serious face. "Getting attached to people will only cause more pain."

"You didn't have to kill her, you could have made her forget we met."

"Ha, you do remember who I am right?" Naruto remained silent as he walked down the red streets of Konoha, the girl still in his arms.

**KONOHA ACADEMY**

When Naruto walked to the Academy, before he saw many men and women slaughtering genin. He laid the young girl in his arms down by a tree, closing her eyes with his two fingers.

Naruto sensed someone behind him and swiftly elbowed the man in the face. "Who are you people? Do you always go committing massacre?"

"We, are the Uchiha. We are only getting revenge for the death of our ancestor." Said a man with black hair.

"And which ancestor is that?"

"Uchiha Naruko!"

"What?! She wasn't murdered, she died of cancer."

"No! Izami said she was murdered and we believe him!"

"He's twisted your mind with ideas that are not true."

"The Hokage would never do such a thing," yelled a woman.

'Hokage?' Thought Naruto. His thoughts distracted him as a kunai cut him, making him wince in pain. He then remembered one of his rules to be immortal, 'Only an Uchiha Cam kill you.'

He was outnumbered 7 to one, and didn't like where this was going. "Lets even the odds," said Naruto as he created a hundred Kage Bunshin. "No mercy!" Ordered Naruto. His clones made quick work of the Uchiha, he was saddened slightly due to the screams of death. After his clones dispersed, all the deaths bombarded his mind. Naruto would never want to kill someone if he didn't need to, but he had to avenge the deaths of the people of Konoha.

Suddenly, Naruto's face became serious. "Shin-chan, where is he?" The Shinigami appeared before him and pointed to the Hokage Tower. "Be careful." She said sincerely.

"Why should I be careful, if I die I'll finally be your most prized trophy won't I?"

"Why would you say something like that?" She grabbed his hand but he brushed her off and continued to the Hokage Tower. "Naruto?" For the first time in her existence, her eyes began to water, burning her eyes.

"Sorry, I just don't feel like talking right now."

**HOKAGE TOWER**

Naruto walked into the Hokage's Office, leaving a trail of souls for death to collect. He looked at the man sitting behind the desk, wearing a cloak to cover his entire being. The only thing that could be seen were his spiraling Sharingan, but something was different about it. "You must be Izami," said Naruto.

"And you must be Uzumaki Naruto. My ancestors have told me much about you. Especially Uchiha Sasuke."

"What?! How can you talk to them!?" Izami took of his hood, revealing his features. His face was pale, his hair white and his eyes were dark red. However, the pupil and tomoe were pure white. "I am the offspring of two Kekkei Genkai. My father, the bearer of the great Sharingan, and my mother, the user of Kōreijutsu or contacting the dead. Through these combined abilites, I may speak to them."

"What did they tell you?"

"Everything! There isn't a move that wasn't revealed to me."

"So, you think you know everything about me?"

"I don't think, I know."

"What if I told you that would mean nothing, because you'll be dead in the next 10 seconds."

"I am an Uchiha, you think you can easily kill me by placing a Kage Bunshin behind me?"

"No, under you," Just as Naruto said that, the Bunshin behind Izami attacked with a rasengan. Izami dodge it quickly and killed the clone with look of his eyes. The bunshin became pale and his hair began to fall out. The clone dispersed, dying of old age.

When the clone's memories entered Naruto, he felt what it was like for the first time to die. The rapid progression of age felt horrible.

Focusing his mind on the battle, Naruto looked to Izami, who leaped over the desk towards him. Inches from Naruto's face, Izami suddenly felt heat from under him. The Hokage Tower exploded thanks to the Bijūdama Naruto's clone delivered from the first floor of the building.

The real Naruto stood outside at the gate of Konoha, watching the destruction of his home. "That was easier than I thought, it was like fighting a chunin." The Shinigami floated over to Naruto with a satisfied face. "Looks like you had fun."

"The amount of souls I have collected are immense, my scythe is oozing spiritual energy."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Why didn't you tell me this was happening?"

"If I could tell you, I would. It seems Kami has rendered me ignorant towards the actions of the Uchiha. She most likely wants you to continue your trials unassisted."

"Why is she such a bitch sometimes?!"

"Why such vulgar language about me Uzumaki-san?" Said a familiar voice. Naruto suddenly feared for his life. He slowly turned around to see the all mighty goddess hovering above him. He tried to hide his fear as well as he could, but it did him no good. "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"Yes. As punishment for speaking so awful about me, I will strengthen the Uchiha since they seem to not be much a challenge for you."

"How strong are we talking?"

Kami smiled at his worried face. "That shall be a surprise."

"I usually like surprises, but this one has me concerned."

**ENDING NOTES**

Sorry for taking so long, I had a good excuse for it though. Remember to review! Also, special thanks to Digitize27 for the Hokage Monument Idea. My first attempt was very stupid for how they would forget Naruto.


End file.
